


I Felt a Loneliness in My Bones

by ElectricChocobo



Series: Melancholy [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Mutual Pining, Promptis - Freeform, excessive use of italics and bolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricChocobo/pseuds/ElectricChocobo
Summary: Prompto reflects on his emotions, confused as to why he feels so goddamn sad. Upon the realization that what he’s feeling is loneliness, his brain decides to torment him, but if only his brain would shut up and listen.





	I Felt a Loneliness in My Bones

On the couch clad in a chocobo onesie lay Prompto curled into a ball. He didn't know what brought it on, but today he wasn't feeling too great, in fact, it felt like there was a giant gaping hole in his chest like a never ending abyss and he didn't know what to do to fix it, but did know he wanted it to be over with and preferably sooner rather than later. But how could he fix it when he didn't even know what it was? He had been fine all day only to get home and just take an emotional nosedive. For a time, it had been bearable, but it had just worsened as time passed by. He thought perhaps showering and getting cozy would help, but so far, nothing.

He supposed it could be loneliness. Noctis had stopped texting him almost immediately after he guessed the prince had gotten home. It had been that way lately, but lately the prince also had either Ignis or Gladiolus over for whatever reason and typically when around others, he would actually try to ignore his phone and typically that wasn't an issue as it was almost always Prompto he was ignoring his phone for, the two having sleepovers as often as they could, but seeing as that wasn't the case as of late...well, Noctis was ignoring him too now. He didn't want to be dramatic, but his first thoughts at this were that maybe Noctis had been pitying him this whole time, only playing at his friend to make Prompto feel better about himself, which Prompto _knew_ wasn't true, Noctis invited him and just him over way too often for it to be true, but he just couldn't help it.

It was probably those feelings that started this whole episode off in the first place, and from then he had just begun feeling more and more alone, especially in that wide open _empty_ house because, once again, his parents were gone. Prompto curled tighter into himself, fighting back tears that wouldn't, but wanted to come. He wasn't weak, he wouldn't cry. It was a stupid thing to cry over anyways. Just because Noctis had other people in his life didn't mean he was abandoning him! If only his _stupid_ brain would just **_shut_** **_up_** and realize that! Just because his parents left him all the time didn't mean that _Noct_ would.

But his brain just wouldn't stop bullying him. He had other friends outside of Noctis, of course, it's just that... Noctis was his best friend. But he had already tried talking to them and they either ignored him entirely as well or brushed him off like a pest. So now his brain was telling him things, specifically surrounding Noctis, to torture him. Things like _he_ _doesn't_ _like_ _you_ , _he_ _never_ _did_ , _what_ _were_ _you_ _thinking_ _thinking_ _that_ _you_ _finally_ _had_ _a_ _friend_ and _he_ _hates_ _you_ , _why_ _else_ _would_ _he_ _ignore_ _you_ _and_ _stop_ _inviting_ _you_ _over?_ To say the least, it royally sucked and Prompto felt pathetic, which in turn, wasn't helping his overall upset-ness and, in fact, made it _worse_. And it wasn't like he could tell anybody or talk about it, they were all busy and had better things to do than listen to him whine. He especially couldn't talk to Noctis, not when he had already talked ( _whined_ his brain taunted) to Noctis earlier that week about his parent's constant absence bugging him and about what he should do about this crush he had (on Noctis himself, but hell if Prompto would ever tell the other boy that). Not to mention that, once again, he may have someone else over. He didn't have _time_ for Prompto's shit.

Prompto was so absorbed in his thoughts and self loathing, he hadn't heard the knocking on the door or someone coming into the house. "Dude, I was knocking for like 5 minutes, what gives?" At the unexpected voice, Prompto jumped and looked up only to be met with deep indigo blue eyes. Standing in front of him was Noctis and, as Noctis saw his face, his expression softened. Having been so lost in his own head, Prompto hadn't even noticed when he had started crying, face now blotchy red, especially around his eyes. "Hey... you okay?" Noctis said softly, sitting besides the sad lump. Prompto slowly shook his head, laying his cheek against against his friend's thigh, longing for the physical contact. "Do...you wanna talk about it?" Noctis asked as he began gently running a hand through Prompto's hair, understanding his friend's needs immediately.

With another shake of the head, Noctis just nodded and they just sat there in silence. Noctis was bad at comforting anyways, but he could do this much. This much was fine, he could sit here and just be there for his friend for as long as he needed him, even if that was forever. He'd never abandon Prompto. Never.

Now if he could just sort out his feelings for the blond, that'd be _great_.

 


End file.
